Crime in Progress
by LuvShules
Summary: Lassiter calls Shawn in on a case. Plenty of Shules fluff. Please review, and I will put more Shules in the next chapter. Thanks!


**This is my first fanfic. Please please review an tell me if you like it in script version or if you would rather it in narrative version. Thank you for reading! Please review, it really helps motivate me! I will add more Shules fluff in my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn and Jules would be married by now. **

_We see the Spencer house, and as it zooms out we see Henry working in the yard. Young Shawn is seen trying to sneak up on Henry. Young Gus is seen attempting to hold a conversation with Henry._

_Young Gus: _Mr. Spencer, do you like shooting people?

_Henry: _Gus, why are you here?

_Young Gus_: I am thinking of being a police officer when I grow up!

_Henry_: Gus, you would never make it. When ever anything happens that **might** be a little scary, you run off screaming like a little girl. (says a little louder) And, Shawn I told you to stop trying to sneak up on me. It never works. Gus would not come and talk to me alone if he wasn't helping you.

_Young Shawn: _Hey Dad! I just got home from school. Can I get some cookies?

_Henry:_ Shawn, they call me the _Human Lie Detector_ for a reason. Your voice always sounds higher when you are hiding something from me. Besides, you will get cavities if you keep eating this much sugar, Shawn!

_Young Shawn: (Sighs), _Can Gus at least stay for dinner please?

_Henry: _We are going to your Aunts house for dinner, Shawn. Gus is welcome to come if he wants, though.

_Young Gus: _(whispers to Shawn) The crazy Aunt?

_Young Shawn: _Yeah, the crazy one.

_Young Gus: _(To Henry) I think I should be getting home Mr. Spencer. I have homework to do. Thanks for inviting me, though. Bye Shawn!

_Henry: _(to Shawn) You never sneak up on someone from behind. You come at them from the side, just out of their view. Shawn, are you listening?

_Young Shawn: _Hmm?

_Henry:_ (sighs) Whatever Shawn. When you need to sneak up on someone in a life or death situation, don't come crying to me when you get shot.

_Young Shawn:_ When? You mean if! Also, how could I come crying to you if I get shot? Dead people don't cry!

_Henry: _Fine Shawn. If you want to play smart alec, spell every thing I said, leaving out all of the 'E' and the 'Y'.

_Young Shawn: _Umm... Umm... I don't feel so good... I think I'm going to be sick!

_Young Shawn starts to run off, quickly._

_Henry: _(mutters to himself) Whatever. (calls after Shawn) Don't forget! If you are sick, there is no television or video games!

_The scene changes and we see the Psych Office. Shawn is tossing grapes into his mouth. We hear a 'plop' as the grape hits his forehead. Shawn grunts and Gus laughs._

_Shawn: _I almost beat my high score!

_Gus: _What is it? Two?

_Shawn: _I would like to see you try! Making two is very hard!

_Gus: _Giv'vem here!

_Gus makes so many, Shawn gets up and leaves. Gus is still seen making them, as Shawn makes his way to his Laptop. Shawn's phone goes off. When he answers it, it is Juliette._

_Shawn: _Hey. What's up?

_Jules: _We have a case for you. Get over here now.

_The phone hangs up and Shawn gives a quizzical look. _

_Shawn: _I think we have a case.

_Gus: _I'm not driving.

_Shawn: _Don't be Chuck Finley from 21st Century, Gus!

_Gus: _You just made that up.

_Shawn_: Did not.

_Gus:_ Whatever Shawn.

_Shawn:_ Fine. Keys please.

_Gus:_ It's a company car Shawn! You are not driving it. Move out of the way.

_We see Shawn and Gus walking out of the office pushing each other playfully. Each push gets a little harder until Shawn topples over. Shawn pushes Gus and Gus falls over. The scene changes again and they are at the police station walking down the hall, talking to each other inaudibly._

_Chief Vick: _My office. Now.

_They make their way to Chiefs office and stop to talk to McNab. Shawn notices lipstick on the collar of his shirt._

_Shawn: _I'm sensing... You have a new girlfriend! Good for you Buzz!

McNab: How did you know?

Shawn: A little of this (moves his hand to his temple) (makes a swooshing noise as he brings his hand up)

McNab: That is just so amazing. I better be getting back to work though.

Shawn: You do that.***

_Shawn and Gus continue making their way towards the Chiefs office. On the way in, Lassie pulls them aside and starts talking to them._

_Lassiter: _You really need to be on your best behavior in there boys. The Chief has a visitor.

_Shawn: _Aww! Lassie! You are really starting to like us! I am so touched!

_Lassiter scoffs and pulls them back into the office._

Chief Vick: Mr. Spencer, would you mind? I have a-


End file.
